


self loving done right

by mujatuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Doppelganger, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Recreational Drug Use, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Narcissism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Threesome, Riding, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujatuan/pseuds/mujatuan
Summary: when jaebeom had told mark to go fuck himself in an argument, he probably hadn’t really meant it.well. it was a little too late for clarification.





	self loving done right

**Author's Note:**

> it's just right mark and hard carry mark fucking. you do the math

when jaebeom had told mark to go fuck himself in an argument, he probably hadn’t really meant it.

well. it was a little too late for clarification. his big fat crush on jaebeom had gotten the best of mark, making him want to respond with an equally big and fat _ fine, watch me _ to the younger, probably out of just wanting to have the last word.

so he did. he went with jackson to the rumoured witch shop a little ways past the gas station, bought a couple bags of cheetos in the convenience store, kept an eye out for jackson (who was selling weed), and talked to the old witch. she didn’t look much different than a neighbourhood grandma, and mark was seriously doubting this. everything.

but lo and behold: mark is sitting in his shared dorm room, watching a time portal rip into the wall, seeing only dark nothingness beyond the raggedy lines. and out walks mark.

alternate universe mark isn’t really non-alternate universe mark. he’s got beach blonde fluffy hair, pink and blue highlights on only one strand, a puff! puff! pass hoodie (which mark can get behind), and apparently also a pretty nice ass (which mark _ hopes _ he can get behind). it’s him, but not really him.

other-mark doesn’t look fazed at all. “yo,” mark says.

“this is a different dream,” other-mark responds.

“not a dream,” mark replies. he tugs at one of his drawers. “want some weed?”

* * *

as it turns out, other-mark doesn’t smoke. and he goes by yien, something that mark knows is his own chinese name (never used, never will be). and also yien is just as narcissistic as mark is.

“you dream about fucking yourself? damn,” mark says. he’s staring at yien’s legs. “are my legs really that pretty?”

“and you wish for it,” yien shrugs. “they are.”

“fair.” 

they’re sitting cross legged across from each other on mark’s bed, except mark has his legs spread wide. he reaches a hand out for yien’s thighs, gripping at them under his fingers. “nice. wanna choke me with them?”

“mark,” yien hisses, sounding disgusted yet looking anything but.

everything about yien screams cute. he’s a bit poutier, bangs falling above his eyes. mark thinks about his own darker hair, brown and styled to the right. but other than their fashion, their bodies seem to be about the same- mark sees the same birthmarks, same moles, same scars.

mark hopes that means same kinks as well, same sensitive spots. and same dick. hey, if yien’s already seen his dick, it’s basically enough introduction for a fuck, right?

“hey,” mark says, “wanna make out?”

“yeah,” yien responds.

* * *

  
  
making out is never just making out. 

mark likes receiving blowjobs. yien likes giving them. they figure this out soon enough, when mark is leaning back against the headboard and yien has stripped down to only his boxer briefs, on his knees and with his hands feeling over mark’s crotch. 

yien spends only a few more moments feeling over his bulge before tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants. mark watches as yien reaches for his erection (because only fools wear underwear in the privacy of their own room) and tugs at it, once, twice, fingers pretty and nimble and _ wow _he looks good.

he barely remembers that yien is literally him, and ends up spending more time thinking about how pretty yien is until realizing _ oh wait, that’s me- _especially when yien licks around the head of his cock, dips a tongue into his slit and takes him into his mouth inch by inch.

_ what the hell, _is what mark thinks first because he’s never gotten a blowjob anywhere close to this absolute heaven. yien’s mouth is hot and his lips are pretty (mark feels a finger over his own, just to really make sure that he’s not hallucinating) when they’re stretched around a thick cock. mark wonders if this is what he looks like when he sucks people off (he’ll have to take a picture and ask jackson later).

probably not, though. while mark likes it messy, likes it when he can’t deepthroat and gags on dick, when spit dribbles out from his tongue, yien seems to prefer things calmer, neater, quieter. he’s slowly bringing himself up and down mark’s cock, letting it press a little bit down his throat before bobbing back up and licking around for the excess saliva. his hand is still working the base, and _ yeah _it feels absolutely fucking amazing.

mark doesn't expect anything else. after all, they share the same body, know how to make themselves (and in turn each other) feel good. really good.

“hey,” mark says, and yien looks up at him with such wide innocent eyes that he wants to mouth fuck him so, so bad. “can i eat you out?”

if mark thinks about it, it technically isn’t eating his own ass (jaebeom has definitely told him to do that at one point, though). it’s eating _ alternate _him’s ass, who- while they are the same person- is not him.

yien pulls off and rubs his thumb on the tip. “after,” he says, out of breath. “i don’t like leaving my work unfinished.” 

at least they have that much in common.

* * *

two orgasms later (one for yien and one for mark, who had jacked himself off and came all over yien’s back), they’re comparing dicks.

as expected, they’re basically the same. if anything, mark’s is maybe a shade darker, but nevertheless the size and shape has been retained through the dimension warp. “you a bottom?” mark asks yien, who leans back and shakes his head.

“switch,” yien responds. “how about you?”

mark nods. “same. best of both worlds, my brother,” and he automatically wishes he hadn’t said that. yien seems to not care anyways, and wraps his pretty fingers around mark’s cock.

“more fun for us,” yien says, bringing mark’s dick back to life. “i hope you aren’t burnt out yet.”

mark grins, catching his bottom lip on the tip of his snaggletooth. “of course not,” he says, and dives in for yien’s neck.

* * *

okay, they both fuck and get fucked. but the thing is- they do so _ differently. _

mark offers his ass up first, because _ yeah _ he wants to know what it feels like with his own dick inside of him. he has yien laid out on his back, straddling his lap and lowering down onto yien’s (also his own) cock. there’s lube all over his fingers, and he may or may not be wiping it off on yien’s stomach, but yien doesn’t seem to care.

once he’s got yien entirely inside of him, mark rolls his hips. it feels nice and full, the burn of the stretch only making him more sensitive. yien gets his hands on mark’s hips as mark lifts himself up, down, up again, strokes along the sides of his waist and splays his fingers over his thighs.

yien fucks patiently, and gently. there’s force in his thrusts but they’re slow, each one hitting just around the right place. whereas mark would probably be fucking somebody six ways to sunday, yien is only on monday. 

mark wants to show yien how he does it in this world- so he takes a breath and grips onto the pillows on either side of yien’s head, and starts riding him properly.

and _ wow, _ his dick feels good. mark looks down at his own, hard and swollen, and wonders if everybody he’s ever fucked with it has felt this good too.

before one of them cums, they switch. which hurts because it’s cutting off an orgasm, but is also worth it because mark gets to try out his own ass. yien doesn’t move from his position, instead spreads his legs invitingly with a finger prodding at his hole. it’s an absolutely delicious sight to see- yien’s smooth thighs spreading, making a space just for mark to fit into, to spill lube onto his fingers and slide them into yien’s ass.

things work a bit differently now that mark’s the one fucking. he has a solid grip on yien’s legs as he pushes in, yien desperately trying to gag his own moans with the pillows as mark enters inch by inch. it’s so weirdly hot, fucking his doppelganger (or rather, literally himself), but mark is all for it.

he lets yien adjust, listens to yien’s whimpers and then his own shaky breath. once yien starts whining again, trying to grind his ass back against mark, does mark really fuck him properly.

the bed literally _ shakes. _and that’s one thing mark has always prided himself for- fucking hard and fast and having endurance. with every thrust into yien’s ass, yien is sent back into the pillows and the bed creaks underneath them, hitting the wall. 

“god,” mark groans, hands wandering everywhere from yien’s chin to his nipples to his cock, “you’re so fucking hot. _ i’m _so fucking hot.”

yien is out of breath, spread out on the sheets. “shut up and make me cum,” he says back, too snarky for mark’s liking, and mark makes sure to do exactly that.

he gets the pleasure of cumming inside yien, and seeing yien moan and squirm when he cums onto his chest. the sheets are stained even whiter than they were before. not something mark knew was possible, but hey, today’s a good day for firsts.

* * *

afterglow is probably one of the best things in the world, right up there with oral sex.

mark and yien are a tangled mess of limbs. mark’s just praying that jackson is doing anything _ except _ thinking about walking in right now. 

“hey,” yien says, voice a bit rough. mark looks at him, his messy blonde bangs, his lips. _ my lips. _“if you don’t mind me asking…”

“shoot,” mark responds.

yien clears his throat. “why’d you bring me here in the first place?”

“it’s a funny story,” mark says. “well, not really. i wanted to get back at jaebeom.”

“oh.” yien doesn’t say anything else for a while, and mark almost drifts off to sleep. “that’s it?”

“yeah.” mark doesn’t know how to explain. “he told me to go. uh. fuck myself. so.”

yien hums in response. it leaves mark thinking- if there’s a him from another dimension, is there another jaebeom, too? two whole jaebeoms? he might be salivating. 

he nudges yien and throws a leg over yien’s side, pulling him in even closer. “hey, do you have a jaebeom in your world, too?”

yien looks a bit surprised, then confused. “yeah, but he doesn’t go by jaebeom. everybody calls him zaifan. he’d lived in china before coming to the states to study, but his family is korean.”

again, mark knows that this is jaebeom’s chinese name (never used, never will be). “our jaebeom was born and raised here. like i was. but he never really wanted an english name, and neither did his parents.”

“that’s cool.” yien stops. “do you like him?”

mark, for a second, is ready to release a whole anal beads’ worth of swear words and _ how did you know? _ because only jackson knows but _ oh yeah. _ yien is him. “you do too?”

“uh huh,” yien says. “sucks, right?”

there are a million things going through mark’s head. the most prominent of them is _ threesome, _ because that would be so fucking hot, with _ foursome _ coming in close second. now, if yien won’t magically disappear through the rip in time and space, and if yien is okay with it, mark thinks that he might be able to…

“yeah, sucks,” he says. “hey, i have an idea. wanna hear it?”

**Author's Note:**

> a purely self indulgent markcest fic.  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/mujatuan)  
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mujatuan)  



End file.
